The Woods of Dresdin
by ravenriddles
Summary: The 3 villages have lived in peace for as long as anyone could remember, and they would as long as the rules were obeyed and the northern woods would never be entered. Amara, an 18 year old from the village of Anberly believes the tales of the youth-stealing creatures and historic "Accord" to be superstition. That is, until she stumbles upon something she never imagined possible.
1. Chapter 1 - Anberly

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**This is my second story and is completely mine/original. The characters are mine, the setting, idea, everything. It is also my first story like this. I wrote a pretty successful LoTR fic called "From Dreams to Reality" that you all might like if you are reading this. I've taken a break from that story because I just couldn't find words for it anymore after 38 chapters. I'll try to get it back up and running at some point but I have been busy with this story and I am working on a novel (which is very time consuming). Not to mention, I am now in college and it is difficult to find time to write as it is. I am doing my best though, and promise this story will be regularly updated as I already have a big head start on it. Well, I won't waste anymore time here. The first chapter is short though. Here is "The Woods of Dresdin"_._**

**_-_A**

* * *

**The Woods of Dresdin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dew hung in the early morning air as a child with long caramel colored hair tiptoed through the quiet village of Anberly. Any normal day, the small settlement would be alive with women tending the animals and men going to the fields to start a new day of work. But, this was no ordinary day, and it was the child's only chance to sneak into the forest during the daytime, which was normally off-limits to everyone. But no rule would be broken with no one to witness it.

Today was a day of rest for the people of Anberly, and then the night would bring festivities that only occurred once every ten years to celebrate the everlasting peace the elders created between the three villages and the forest. They had been preparing for a year now. The people of Black Horn and Durn have been there helping set up for the past week and were still without a doubt lazily sleeping in their traveling wagons just as Anberly's people were in their homes. Tonight they would feast and be merry.

This was her first Accord Day, being only eight years old the last one occurred two years before she was born. She wondered what would come of tonight, if there would be men and woman dancing and falling in love, or if the men would drink that vile smelling, sticky drink that turns them into loud, sloppy animals. All the older girls of the village would talk about was their dresses and the men they were eyeing. From what she understood, marriages were often announced this night. She still didn't understand what the girls they liked about boys. They're cruel and smelly, especially Bran.

The girl peeked around the corner of a home and found no sign of movement. She darted across the village's center and did not stop until she reached it's end. In front of her lay the prairie. She had often snuck away to the prairie before and watched the forest, but this time was different. She was going to cross it.

She took a deep breath and took off into the chest-high grass. The edge of the forest was near now. She slowed down to a walk and stopped. The little girl gazed up at the tall, ancient trees. They looked completely different up close. In fact, she was closer to the forest than anyone in the village dared to wander, something the eight year old was strangely proud of. Though her pride would be short lived, for none would know about her little adventure, bar the birds and the trees.

A chill breeze nipped at her skin, sending a shiver up her spine. The leaves of the trees shook and hissed like a nest of snakes warning an unwanted guest that they were in dangerous territory. About every fifth tree a red boundary symbol was painted at about adult eye level. She peered into the forest and waited. She didn't really know what she was waiting for, maybe to see one of them. After all, she was on the village's side of the boundary, the safe side.

Suddenly, the wind died and the forest grew eerily still. She stood there and watched, doing her best not to run that very instant. She called timidly, "Hello?" There was no reply. After a moment or two she took a step towards the trees. An unnaturally large gust of wind howled from within the forest and met her head on. As she fled to the village she could've sworn she heard someone whisper to her.

_Leave_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Feedback is extremely important! Thanks for picking my story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Dare

**A/N: Hello readers, **

**I decided to update immediately. To answer my first and only review yes I do know where this is going. I have it all planned out and a large chunk already written. I apologize for the quick little chapters but I just feel like starting the story off this way. The chapters will get longer as the story progresses I promise! **

**Also, I will update more frequently the more reviews I get! I don't care if they are just to say that you like strawberry icecream, feedback is key!**

**-A**

* * *

**__Chapter 2 **

**A Dare**

**_9 years later..._**

"It was then that the woman had a feeling she was being watched. The sudden silence was deafening. She began to panic. She called into the trees, but there was no answer. She searched the woods with her eyes, but there was nothing. Not a squirrel, nor a bird. She heard a rustle to her right and began to run. Before she knew it, she was more lost than before. The woman looked behind her and finally caught a glimpse of her pursuer but it disappeared as soon as she did. She took the opportunity to slow down, thinking she had a moment of peace and..."

"and what?" questioned a girl from across the fire.

"Hm?"

"and then what Bran?"

"and then she was drug away and torn limb from limb!" a boy from the village shouted as he jumped out of the darkness at the group of cowering girls, making them scream. The boys chuckled at the product of their well-devised story time.

"Of course the mighty Amara didn't scream," a boy named Erik quipped. "Amara is afraid of nothing!" a younger village girl exclaimed, "she killed a monstrous spider for me last week!" The girls collectively cringed while the boys rolled their eyes.

"She _is_ afraid of something," said Bran, "isn't that right Amara?"

Amara cocked a half-smile at the fair-haired boy, "I don't care for snakes."

"Don't care for them? I recall a very specific time when you stumbled across a snake and-"

"Bran…" she warned lightheartedly.

"Was that story true?" a light haired girl interrupted, not fond of the sudden attention Bran was giving to the caramel haired girl. "As true as day. Her body was found near Pensie creek, drained of its youth. She was identified by the pendant she had been wearing. It bore the family's crest."

"Drained of her youth?"

"Yes, that is how they are able to live for ages without wilting and dying as we do. Though, you must never lay eyes on one, for they must never let an outsider see them. That is what I believe doomed the woman, that and they prefer to feed on fair maidens," Bran drawled as he grinned wickedly at Amara.

"Oh don't listen to him he has fallen on his head one too many times from being thrown off that green horse of his," she teased back, "It is only a wives tale. There has been no such incidence that anyone can remember. The elders have long passed and with them the truth, now we are stuck with a false fear and a boundary we are forbidden to cross. Those woods are no different than the southern forest."

"What about Accord day?"

"It is all superstition."

"Well if you don't believe there really are life draining creatures that inhabit Dresdin Forest, then enter them," chimed the blonde named Sussanah.

"But she would be breaking the treaty!"

"So? If none of us spoke a word of it, then what harm would we be causing?" Sussanah added.

"No, out of the question. No one will step foot in those woods. Its too risky," said Bran.

"It really is amusing how serious you can become Bran," a boy from across the fire taunted.

The group looked across the fire to Amara who was slightly unsure about the proposition. She glanced at Sussanah who was sent her a challenging look. Amara bit her tongue, her pride was something she valued dearly and she would not swallow it for that stuck up twit.

"Alright, I will do it."

* * *

**A/N: Alright everyone, ****next chapter either tonight or tomorrow night!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Forest

**A/N: Alright, so maybe I'll just keep updating all night. I have a bunch of chapters already written. **

**This one is a tad longer. Enjoy! **

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**The Forest**

**Tink.**

**Tink.**

Amara's eyes flitted open when she heard the sound of pebbles being thrown at her window. She must have accidentally dozed off…

As quietly as she could, she snuck out of her bed, slipped on her cloak and crept down the stairs past her father's room. A boy named Nathaniel was waiting in the shadows outside of her home. He took off and led her to the five others who were waiting underneath the giant willow tree they so often met at. Their hushed whispers were almost drowned out by the deafening sound of the spring peepers singing into the night.

The last to arrive was Bran. His curly golden hair was hidden by the oversized hood that was attached to his cloak. Even in the darkness Amara could see the worry etched on his face. "We should not be here, if Bayard finds out he will have us banished immediately."

"Correction. If the _council_ finds out, they will have us banished immediately. Bayard is no threat," Sussanah interjected as she began walking towards the prairie. Amara strode up to Bran, "always has to have the last word, doesn't she," she sighed, earning an eye roll.

As the group reached the prairie's edge, they collectively stopped. Amara had already taken a step into it, but quickly remembered she was the only one of them who had ever crossed it. "I'm the victim, I suppose I shall go first then," she said with a hint of exasperation. After a few steps into the hip high grass the rest followed. This was nothing new to her. She visited the woods every so often since she first did when she was eight. But maybe it was best that they didn't know that…

Amara slowed her pace to allow the others to catch up. The night breeze pushed and pulled at the grass, making it hiss as they silently made their way across. The closer they got, the slower they walked. They were scared. She knew it.

Finally they reached the end of the prairie. Nathaniel and the few others that brought torches lit them. They formed a line across its edge and gazed up at the dark, towering trees. The orange light from the torches cast strange shadows on the trees. Bran made his way to Amara's side, "Something isn't right here." She glanced up at his darkened face, "What do you mean?" His eyes flitted around the darkened trees, "I feel like we are being watched."

"By who? It is only we here."

"The forest."

"Amara," called Sussannah.

Amara looked down both sides of the line that had formed to find that everyone was waiting. She looked up at the towering trees in front of her and then into the forest. The only light was that from the moon and the orange glow of the torches. The prairie grass hissed in the cold breeze, but it did not touch the woods. Everything was silent and frozen as if the outside world had no effect on it. The now illuminated red symbols screamed for her to stay where she was.

_Damn her absurd pride…_

Amara removed her hood and took a step forward but was quickly stopped when Bran grabbed her hand. "Stop. I don't like this. The treaty has never been broken-"

"Then where do the stories come from?" she countered. Amara held her hand out and waited until one of the boys handed her a torch. "At least let me come with you, just in case-"

"I will be fine Bran, this is my test, remember?"

She waited until he nodded in defeat before she took a deep breath and stepped into the forest.=

All around her the orange flickering light bounced off the trunks of trees like spirits dancing in the night as she furthered herself inside. Behind her she could still see the glow of the other's torches waiting on the edge. She had done it. She had broken the treaty. Amara didn't know what to expect. Maybe some kind of sign that someone knew what she had done. Maybe the trees would begin to shake and howl to the world...

_Amara… Amara of Anberly has broken the treaty!_

But whom did she expect to know this besides her friends? The forest maybe? She peered deeper into the forest and waited for a few minutes. It was no different then when she would watch it from the outside like she had done for so many years, quiet and still.

Amara's ears perked up as she heard someone whispering her name. Then it happened again except slightly louder. She turned around and realized that it was the others trying to see if their friend was still alive. Finally, Amara sauntered back over to her waiting friends and smiled. She heard a collective sigh of relief once she stepped out of the tree line. She could see Bran's whole body relax. Sussannah looked less than thrilled.

"I am alive and my youth is intact. Sussannah, would you like to join me?"

The pointy noised girl sent her a nasty look before glancing back up at the blackened trees and then down the row of spectators.

"Why wouldn't I?"

As Sussannah made her way to Amara she tripped on a hidden rut. "Well, what about the rest of you? Are you afraid?" she snapped at the chuckling group. After a moment of deliberation, the others filed in behind the two girls. A younger girl, about the age of thirteen jogged up next to Amara and grabbed her hand. "I do not like being here," she whispered. "There is nothing to fear, Kerrigan. Like I said before, they were only tales made up long before even our parents were born. Superstition is all that governs us."

"But how do you know? The stories had to come from somewhere!"

Amara sighed and stopped walking, letting the others pass them by to get some privacy. "If I tell you something, will you promise never to tell another soul?" Kerrigan nodded. "Ever since I was little, I've crossed the prairie and watched the forest. Never once have I seen or heard the monsters the villages claim live here. It is just an old forest, nothing more, nothing less." "You've broken the treaty before?" the younger gasped. Amara shook her head, "No, I used to sit on the edge of the prairie. I've never entered. But you cannot tell anyone, the Council would have my head." The young girl smiled, "You have my word."

"Good."

Amara rather liked Kerrigan. She had always been the runt of the litter, always the easiest frightened, the most picked on. Growing up, Kerrigan had taken to her, and she became somewhat like a little sister.

The two caught up with the rest and continued on into the woods. Amara strode up to Bran's side who was still noticeably on edge. "It's strange seeing you this way," she commented. "Well it is not every day that we break the biggest rule of the Three Villages."

"Oh, come now. The others hardly even have the chance to break it, or else I'm sure it would've happened by now. Well, if it already hasn't that is."

"Why do you say that?"

"Physical boundaries, Bran. Durn is separated by the river and Black Horn it's cliffs. All we have are measly symbols."

"That is true enough," he paused to look around, "the longer we are in here, the more normal it becomes. I hate to say it Harvelle, but I'm starting to think you're right."

"Right about…?"

"The woods, the stories… It's all myth."

Amara half-laughed. In truth, she wasn't as comfortable here as Bran seemed to be. They continued on for a while, exploring and testing their courage. It seemed they had all come to agree with her reasoning. Sussannah had become extremely comfortable, because she was the loudest of the bunch as always. At one point, Amara paused to take in their surroundings. Had it gotten darker? Was it even possible for such darkness to be amplified?

This was unlike the forest she had watched from the boundary. There had been a sudden change in the atmosphere, a change she couldn't quite explain. The cool air had adopted an unwelcoming bitterness. The few creatures of the night had silenced.

"Amara?"

The small voice had shaken her from her reverie. "Amara what is it?"

She glanced down at the young girl who still clung to her arm like a small child would a blanket. "It's nothing. Can you do me a favor and wait with Danica for a few moments? I will come get you soon." Kerrigan nodded and sauntered over to her new walking mate.

She found Bran laughing with Nathaniel and Jackson. She cleared her throat, gaining all three's attention. "I need to speak with you." He tried to hide a smile when the other two whistled as Amara towed him away by the arm.

"What is it?"

"I think we have lingered here long enough," she whispered.

"What, are you cold? Would you like my cloak?"

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what?"

She glanced at the trees behind them, "I just think we should go."

"What? You can't mean to tell me you're scar-"

Before he could finish, she covered his mouth with her hand. "Listen, I am trying not to frighten the others, so keep this quiet please."

"What is it that you think might frighten them?" he questioned, only this time so the others could not hear. "I don't know-"

"Amara you said yourself there was nothing in these woods. Relax, and listen to your own reasoning." She grabbed his arm as he began to turn away and answered more sternly, "Bran, something isn't right here."

"Of course not! We're in Dresdin, everything about this is wrong!" he laughed.

"I'm being serious!" she threatened.

Finally she had caught his attention. "The first time I came to these woods I felt the same feeling. We need to leave, now."

"The first time? You've been here before?"

"Well, not exactly. But that's not important right now. Please, let's just go back."

"Fine, we have been here a while as it is. And I'm sure its just the cold getting to you."

"No, something doesn't want us here."

He gave her an unsure look but decided not to question her anymore, and for that she was thankful. He turned around and whistled to the others. Soon enough, they had all wandered over to the pair.

"Not so brave anymore?"

Amara sighed, "And Sussannah is back." Bran placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's getting late, we need to leave. Is everyone here?" Amara looked around the circle. All were present but one.

"Where's Kerrigan?"

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**Jimli - Thanks for the review! I know exactly where this is going and I have most of it written already! **

**LegacyofBlood - Hey there friend! My arm is definitely better, but my scar is atrocious. It trails from the end of my collar bone past my shoulder. I mean it's kind of cool I guess. I have full rotation but I'll never have full use of it like I used to. Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it! How is your story going? I'll be sure to get right on reading it, but I haven't been on this site in so long so now that I'm back on I will! I'll update as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Beasts

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'll update again today!**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Beasts**

Everyone fell silent. "Well? Has no one seen her?" When there was no response she tried again, "Danica, she was supposed to be with you. Where is she?" Confusion crossed the dark haired girl's features, "Kerrigan was never with me?"

Amara's eyes widened with fright, unable to find words. Finally she spat out, "How has no one seen her? There's so many of us. Someone had to have seen her!"

"Alright, Amara calm down. We'll find her," said Bran comfortingly. "Listen up, split into groups of two's and three's, each with its own torch. Fan out and stay within ear-shot of one another and don't go far enough away to where you cannot see the lights. Understood? Amara, you're with me."

She shook her head, "No, you and I can split up. We'll cover more ground this way. I can take care of myself just as well as you can."

He sighed, "The only reason I'm letting you is because you won't let me win anyways. Be careful. Remember what I said about the lights." She nodded quickly and took off into dark calling Kerrigan's name.

After about ten minutes of searching she began to panic. This was unlike the girl, she would never go off alone, not in a place like this. Suddenly, an overwhelming chill crept along her skin. A breeze picked up and the leaves began to hiss. _A breeze? This deep into the forest?_

She picked up her pace and stopped when she heard the faintest of whimpers. "Kerrigan? Kerrigan!" she yelled, "Kerrigan, where are you!" Her eyes flitted around the blackened trees until finally she spotted a huddled form in the distance. She sprinted towards the cowering girl who had curled up in a ball next to a tree. "Oh thank goodness, what are you doing out here! Didn't you hear me calling for you! Why didn't you go to Danica? Are you alright?" The questions flooded out of her mouth like a rain-swollen river. The thirteen year old looked up with tear filled eyes, "It's going to eat me."

"What is? There's nothing here, Kerrigan. They're only stories, come on let's go back, the others are still searching."

"No, Amara-"

Amara attempted to pull the girl up, but she pulled herself back down. "Really, Kerrigan we need to leave."

"Amara wait!"

She tried again.

"Amara, I saw them!"

The elder of the two froze. "Saw who?"

"The monsters, and now that I know what they look like they're going to take my youth!" she spat out through her tears.

For a split second she considered dismissing the story, wanting desperately to have the faith she did before, that it was all a myth. But, the pure terror in the child's eyes was all she needed.

Suddenly, screams and shouts erupted in the distance behind them. Without a second wasted, she scooped the small thirteen-year-old up in her arms and sprinted back towards the lights.

The pandemonium made it difficult for Amara to register what exactly was happening, but somewhere deep down she knew. They weren't just stories anymore. There was something there with them.

As she breached the small clearing they had been residing in, she could make out the others running back towards her from the parts of the woods they had been searching. To the right she saw Bran quickly approaching with two others.

"What's going on!" she yelled at him.

"Amara, run!"

With a fear she had never seen before in his eyes he grabbed the girl out of her arms.

"Bran, what's happening!"

"The stories- they're true! Get to the border! They're coming!"

When she hesitated to look behind he screamed once more, "NOW!"

By now, the rest of the group had caught up and were sprinting through the darkness. Then, the most ghastly sound she had ever heard erupted from behind. Spine tingling, high-pitched screeches filled the night. She heard Kerrigan scream from Bran's sturdy arms. Amara screamed at the top of her lungs, "Don't look at them! Whatever you do DON'T LOOK AT THEM! GET TO THE BORDER, THEY CANNOT CROSS!"

Time seemed to crawl by as the terrifying sounds bounced off the trees around them. She could hear them moving from tree to tree, seeming to get closer with every passing minute. Suddenly, a large black thing swept down in front of Amara, causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled as it dove again, this time merely inches from her body. She jumped to her feet and ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

Without warning, a large gust of wind met them head on. Leaves flew off the trees in a giant maelstrom and branches came crashing down on all sides. Terrified cries came from the group as whole trees fell.

Amara dove to the left as a large branch plummeted to the ground. As she quickly got to her feet, another terrible black creature swept down from the side. She threw her arms up in a defensive position and waited for impact, but it never came. Instead, a large mass came hurling from the front and collided with the black creature and was gone quicker than it came. If she had blinked a millisecond sooner, she wasn't sure if she would've caught it. The darkness of the night made it extremely difficult to see anything as it was.

_What was that thing? It was huge!_

The confused girl took off before another decided to come at her. Now, black creatures were falling dead from the sky left and right. _Whatever it was, could it be helping them?_

They were close to the edge now, and she could see some of the others in the distance had made it safely across the border. More and more black creatures appeared, heavily outnumbering the thing that had saved her before. It was now on the losing side. She paused for a moment and watched as they threw it into tree trunks like a rag doll.

"Amara! What are you doing!"

Bran's cries broke her foolish gaze and before she knew it she was at the border. She burst through the tree line and fell to her knees, breathes heavy and ragged. "Is… everyone… here? Is… everyone alright?" Muted whimpers and panting filled the small area. Bran held a role call and thankfully everyone had made it out. Everyone fell silent as more horrifying screeches sounded from within the wicked forest. Amara pictured the thing that had saved them and felt an overwhelming guilt flood her heart. It was still in there. It was probably being killed because of them.

"Someone give me a torch!" she shouted. She marched over and snatched Nathaniel's torch and turned to Bran. "There is something else in there, Bran, and it helped us."

* * *

**A/N: Review! **


	5. Chapter 5 - Sudden Courage

**A/N: Progress! Two-three chapters a day? Whooh!****  
**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sudden Courage**

"What do you mean something helped us! We were being attacked the entire time!"

"Well then something helped me, and it is being killed right now because it did so! We have to go help it!"

"Help it? Are you mad Amara? We'd be killed!"

"And that thing is being killed because we broke the treaty! All because we were bored and wanted to see for ourselves! We owe it our help!"

"Owe it our help?" Sussannah interjected, "We made it out and if there is something in there, it's the thing's fault for interfering in the first place."

"And if it wasn't for that "thing" then I would be dead! We have to help it!" she retorted.

"No, we don't have to do anything, it saved you, not us!" the blonde snapped back.

Amara eyed the group for any takers, and when none joined her, she snatched the knife out of her belt, strode over to a boy and stole his torch and valve of oil, "Fine, don't wait up."

"Amara, just leave it! You aren't going back, its suicide!"

"At least I'll have a clear conscience." Without another word, she rushed back into the forest, unaware of what she was facing.

The screeches grew louder as she ran deeper into the woods. She could hear whatever saved them being thrown into the trees. The sound of trees snapping filled the air. These things had incredible strength, whatever they were. Amara darted through the shadowy forest, following the sounds of the struggle. Finally through the darkness found the attackers. A large mass collided into the tree behind her, earning a startled yelp from the young girl.

The creatures swarmed the mass like a hive of infuriated bees, ripping and tearing at it while it struggled to get free. Amara raised her knife and torch and ran at the furious pile of monsters. The girl let out a cry and swung her blazing torch. Furious cries filled the air as she relentlessly attacked. Amara fell back when her torch hit the face of one of the creatures who in turned hissed and flew at her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. It had beady black eyes and a large mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that could strip flesh from bone with little effort.

She quickly regained her footing and crouched into a defensive stance. The horrible, winged created stretched out its strange membrane wings and came at her. Amara struck the creature in the head with her torch and swiped her knife at its throat, luckily injuring it enough for it to retreat. She quickly remembered that the others were still attacking and swung her torch at the rest of the monsters who were still having a difficult time pinning the thing to the tree. Some were thrown off into surrounding trees while others came and attempted to rip it apart. Amara sliced at the ones she could reach and warded the others away with her flame.

"Get away! GET AWAY!" she screamed.

Only a few remained now, but the thing had stopped fighting. She hoped she hadn't failed it. Finally, she knocked the last one away and stabbed it as it fell to the ground, leaving the thing unsupported against the tree. Amara had just enough time to jump out of its way as it came crashing down to the base.

Her breaths were ragged with the tire of the fight. What was it? Was it as terrible as the monsters? Would it have razor sharp teeth? For a moment she considered not looking, just leaving and making it back to safety. She had repaid her debt. But, her heart told her not to leave yet. She inched towards the mass lying motionless on the ground and lowered her torch to it. It wasn't as big as she had thought. She moved closer and held the torch out. All she could see was… "Feathers?" She knelt down and ever so cautiously touched one. They were unlike any feather she had seen. They were a pale creamy white color and silky smooth. She looked down and found one had come loose, so she held it between her fingers and examined it further.

"What are you?" she half questioned to herself.

She took the feather and tucked it into her belt. She kneeled next to the pile of feathers and moved her torch over it, trying to find the creature's body. What should she do now? Should she move it?

Suddenly, the strange creature raggedly gasped, making the girl fall backwards and drop her torch, making it nearly die. It was then the high-pitched screeches returned, but this time it was only a few. She quickly got back to her feet and held up her torch and knife in front of the wounded thing, ready to fend off a few more. Her hearted raced with the returning adrenaline and fear. Her torch was now almost completely burned out.

Frantically she searched her belt for the valve of oil she had taken and attempted to revive the flame. The screeches were growing louder and closer by the second. Finally, the torch took and the first thing she saw was the grotesque face of one of the monsters. She screamed and swung at the beast, stunning it long enough for her to stab it in it's wrinkly chest.

Two more came and she swung with all of her might. One threw her into a nearby tree, earning a shriek of pain from the girl. She held back the beast as it tried to claw at her face, getting one successful scratch across her cheekbone. Amara grabbed her knife and drove it into the thing's belly. Once it fell dead she fought off the other until it flew off injured into the pitch black. Amara lowered her arms and slumped over, catching her breath. "They just… can't… leave it alone, can they?" She held her hand to her head, realizing how much it hurt.

She turned to face the thing behind her that was now struggling to get upright. The light of the single torch was still not enough to illuminate it entirely in this level of darkness. Whatever it was, it kept falling. She carefully made her way over and attempted to help it, but as soon as she touched it she flew to the ground. Did it just push her? She went to stand but stopped when she realized there was something wet on her hands. Amara picked her torch back up and held the light to her hands.

She gasped. Her hands were covered in blood. "Wait, wait you're hurt-"

The thing grunted as it gathered itself up enough to stand against the tree. _So it stands on two legs. _She thought to herself. "I can help you." she offered timidly as she took a step forward. Again, she was forced away.

"**Leave**."

Amara stared in shock. It could speak.

"_What_ are y-"

"**Now**."

Two large shadows grew that resembled wings and in a large gust, were gone, along with the entire being. The force nearly knocked her back once more.

"Amara! AMAAARA!"

The sound of Bran's voice broke her state of shock. Had he been calling for her long?

"Amara! Thank God, I thought you were dead! I've been trying to find you, are you hurt?" his frantic voice did little but phase her now. Her mind was too preoccupied with what she had just witnessed.

"We need to leave, come on," he said while scooping her up into his able arms. He took a moment and took in the disturbing scene. Bodies of the deadly creatures lay scattered about the forest floor, one's black wing still twitching.

"Wait… wait… the torch-"

Bran bent down enough so she could snatch it off the ground and after what seemed like ages they reached the border. The group rushed over to them with worried expressions.

"Is she hurt?" one asked.

"What happened?"

"What was that thing?"

"Amara, your face!"

Amara reached up and touched the bloody scratch that ran across her cheekbone, "Oh, it's nothing…"

The group fell silent. "Well? What happened?" questioned Sussannah. "I…. I helped it get away." "Did you see it?" she questioned further. It was then Amara remember the feather in her belt. "No, not really. But, it was injured-"

"That's fine. You have done enough for it. We should just return to the village and forget this ever happened," muttered Bran. "But we broke the treaty!" one girl shouted out. "And did anything follow us back? No, I believe we returned unseen. No one must speak of this night, to anyone. Not a friend, nor a dog for that matter. This night never happened," he reiterated in a low tone. The village kids looked at each other, understanding completely why they must not speak of breaking the treaty. "And you Amara, particularly you, must never say a word. Never return here. The scratch is from hitting a tree branch in the southern woods."

She nodded in approval. "We must return, it will be sunrise before we know it. Either sleep outside or get started on your duties," suggested Bran. As the group began to saunter back, she noticed Kerrigan being carried by Nathaniel, her eyes as wide as the full moon above.

_It's going to eat me._

* * *

**A/N: Review please and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Search

**A/N: Happy Turkey Day everyone! **

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Search**

Thankfully, no one had caught on to the excursion that night. Amara explained to her worried father that she had nicked her cheek in the southern woods as planned. She carried on her daily chores just as the others had, but she couldn't shake the memory. Her desire to learn about her savior burned like a thirst she had never experienced before. It was all she could think about. Its voice, the feathers… She had held on to the feather she stole and tied it to a leather necklace that she hid under her shirt. This way she knew it happened. She had proof.

Amara finished her chores and began to make her way over to Kerrigan's family's home but was soon stopped. "So the southern woods, eh?" Amara rolled her eyes and turned to face the familiar voice. "Yes, father. I have already told you what happened."

Her father stood a few heads higher than her. "Aye, and what were ye doing in there again?" he asked in his heavy outsider accent. Her father, Murtagh, wasn't born within the three villages. He was from a small village across the mountains. He had come to Anberly to trade and fell in love with her mother, Freja.

"We were only sporting. We were playing a game of hide and seek," she reassured. Her father eyed her warily and then moved in to whispering distance. "Ye better be telling me the truth now. Ye sure none of them mangy lads hurt ya? If they even laid so much as a finger on yer little body I-" Amara laughed, "Father, come now. You have no reason to worry! They are good souls; I can assure you nothing happened. Besides, Bran would put them in the ground if they even thought it."

The man sighed and smiled down at his daughter, "Aye, tis true. That Bran lad is a good one he is. I think he fancies ya." Amara glanced across the village center and saw Bran with a few of the boys. They were getting ready to go hunting. She watched as Bran threw on a quiver of arrows over his shoulder and helped suit up a younger boy. Obviously it was his first time going out "with the men".

"Ye two used to bicker like two old ponies when ye were but children. Remember that?"

"How could I forget," she answered, breaking her momentary fixture. "He was a real _arse_," she added with a grin, mimicking her father's way of speaking. "Bless my soul girl watch yer tongue, ye lucky ye have such a good father," he said with a wink. "Well I won't keep ya from where ye goin'." Amara thanked the heavens her father had believed her, "I won't be out late, just running to visit Kerrigan." With that, she made her way to see her little friend.

Amara found Kerrigan in the back tending the chickens when she arrived. When the girl turned to face her she had to suppress a gasp. She looked horrid. The young girl had large bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. "Heavens Kerri, are you alright?"

Amara waited for a moment, but she did not respond. Finally, she strode over to the younger girl and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kerrigan sweetheart, what is the matter?"

Too large brown eyes met her green, "I saw it, Amara. It will come for me."

Amara looked around to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers and pulled her into the family's small barn. "Kerri we all saw the monsters, and we are all fine are we not? Remember when I went back? I killed a few of them, they are nothing to fear."

The girl shook her head, "No, I didn't see the black creatures. I saw something, something with large wings and it stood on two legs." Amara froze, "Wait, you saw it too? Did it say anything to you?"

"Yes, it told me I shouldn't be there."

.

.

.

Amara's will broken. She couldn't stay away any longer. Kerrigan was sure that the thing had mal-intent, and she would not be at peace until she knew she wouldn't be sought after. If that was the case, Amara would most likely be sought after as well. So what was she to do? Should she bring Bran and some of the others to attempt to slay it? No, she would not dare endanger them as she had the night before.

There was no way she would go unless she was alone.

An hour before sundown Amara slipped away from the village, donning her father's sword under her pine green cloak. She tied her long light brown hair half way out of her face and discretely made her way to the Dresdin forest.

Amara paused as she reached the edge of the prairie, recalling the bone-chilling screeches and wails of the horrid black creatures. She glanced up at the sun, she still had a while before sundown. Amara nervously held her hands, envisioning them covered in blood. Whatever was in there would be injured.

She had brought some things to help treat wounds, in case the encounter did not end with her slaying the devil. Amara made her way across the tall prairie, praying that was not going to be the case.

Once she reached the border she pulled her sword from its sheath, held it low to her side and slowly waded in to the forest.

She was taken aback by how different the forest was during the day. Sunlight broke through the canopy and cast spotlights of warmth across the forest floor. All around her the flora seemed to glow with a life of its own. It was so green, so beautiful.

Amara continued on in the direction they had been last night. She looked for the thing but it was nowhere to be found. 'Of course,' she thought, ' these woods go for miles and miles, it could be anywhere.'

She found the clearing they had been for a while and thought of where she found Kerrigan. Amara walked quietly to the part of the woods where she had come upon the girl and looked around.

"Where are you?" she called. She paused for a moment after, realizing how dumb she must sound. Well, what else was there to say?

"I mean you no harm," she tried again when there was no answer.

It was then she heard something rustle around the foliage about 30 yards away. She readied her sword in front of her and crept over. The girl slowly walked around the large tree separating her from the sound only to find nothing. She sighed in exasperation. As she began to turn something caught her eye. Lying on the ground just off to the left was a white feather. She bent down and picked it up. Then, she pulled out the ribbon she had tied to her neck and compared the two.

They were identical.

"_Treaty breaker, treaty breaker_… If you mean no harm then why do you carry such a large sword?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I was forced to stop this chapter right there! I will update tomorrow! Gobble gobble review please! Please please please review**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Meeting

**A/N: Here we gooooo! Please please review! I need feedback to know this is being read!**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Meeting**

Amara jumped at the taunting voice. She spun around looking for its owner, but there was nothing. "I carry it in the event that a disembodied voice suddenly attacks me," she replied. When the voice did not answer she tried again, "Where are you?"

She felt something tickle her cheek and when she looked she found it was a feather floating to the ground. She looked up but the sunlight blocked her vision. "So you're up there? Come down."

"_Come down_ says the little lamb to the wolf. _Come down and play._"

A large shadow blocked out the light coming through the canopy and grew closer by the second. Amara jumped out of the way just before it came violently crashing to the ground in a whirlwind of feathers and mass.

"Look away!"

She quickly covered her eyes, just then remembering the tale.

_You must never lay eyes on one, for they must never let an outsider see them._

She could hear rustling, almost as if leaves were falling from the trees. Then, all went silent.

"Why… are you… here…" it asked in what seemed to be a strained voice.

She gulped down her fear and stood as straight as she could, "I have come to assure the safety of my dear friend."

Now she could hear the thing's heavy breathing, it was definitely hurt. "Ah, yes… the little one…"

"So you remember?" she questioned, still blind to the voice.

"I remember, I remember she was… _terrified_."

She could almost hear the smile in his voice, which only enraged her.

"What do you plan to do with her? She knows she has seen you. The poor thing cannot rest."

"Plan? Oh I have great plans for her, but I have yet to truly decide. Maybe I should tear her limb from limb? Or, maybe I should rip her skin off…"

Amara had had it. She raised her sword and did her best to hide the shaking she felt from her growing anger, "You will not touch her."

"Well I must, she has seen me."

Amara imagined the terrible scene, and all she could feel was an overwhelming sense of guilt. It was her fault Kerrigan had even been put in that situation at all. "Take me. Take me instead. She is but a girl."

The words came out before she even had time to weigh them. It was done.

"A girl, you say? Are you not a girl yourself? Your face is still unmarked by the stresses of time. You glow with the youth and naivety of a child." The thing let out a grisly cough. She could hear it move from its spot across the clearing and move towards her. Suddenly there was a small gust of wind. "You would willingly give yourself for her?" She jumped when the voice answered from directly behind.

"If left with no other choice," she tried to answer as confidently as she could. The thing's breathing became heavier and it began to cough. "You are injured, are you not?" When she did not receive an answer she continued, "I can help you, on the condition that you do no harm to Kerrigan or any person of the village."

The thing coughed once more, "So… foolish. Just like the rest… I have no interest in bringing harm to village people, I never… did. Why do you think I am... in the condition that I am in now?" it answered with an anger she had not noticed before.

"You people are all the same," he coughs, "with your idiotic stories and fears. If there is anything to fear… it is your ignorance."

Amara shakily removed her hand from her eyes and turned around. As soon as she caught a glimpse of it, it growled and flew across the clearing. She watched as it slumped against the base of a large oak tree. She stood in awe, it was similar to a man from what she could tell. It had a mop of dark chestnut brown hair that covered its downward face. Amara took a few cautious steps forward. She was an arms length away before its head snapped up and two of the brightest green eyes she had ever seen met hers with an indescribable fury. Its large white wings stretched to their full potential, spanning multiple of Amara's length's. He reminded her of a wounded animal, on edge and unpredictable. He barred his teeth like a dog.

"Treaty breaker, treaty breaker…" it taunted.

Its eyes grew a shade darker as it rushed forward to meet her with a speed she did not think possible, "Do you realize what you've **done?!**"

She froze, eyes wide with fear.

"It is because of **you** that those fiends can now cross onto your lands. As if I did not have a hard enough time keeping them in check as it is?! There are boundaries for a reason you little **idiot**! You are lucky they are weak now, you are lucky I took care of so MANY!"

"I… we didn't know, I thought it was just myth-"

"That is the problem with you humans, you think with your hearts and not your heads. That treaty has kept them in and you lot out for centuries! THEY MADE IT FOR A REASON!" he screamed inches from her face before he crumpled to the ground, coughing and clutching his side.

As she took another step forward it growled at her, "Stay back!"

Though Amara didn't listen. She stepped forward and knelt next to the wounded creature. "I could kill you in an instant if I wanted," it warned menacingly.

"And so could I, if I wanted. But, I don't believe either of us truly wish to do so."

She slowly put her sword down to the side, letting it know she did not plan to use it and reached into the medical pouch on her hip.

"What are you doing," it growled.

"I am going to treat your wounds."

She pulled out some rubbing alcohol and gauze. The first wound she saw was on its lower arm. She reached out slowly and gently held his arm, which was no different than a man's. "Now this may sting a bit, but it will help it greatly."

She cautiously poured some on, earning an irritated howl from her patient. "What is that!" She sighed, "It is rubbing alcohol, it cleans the wound." Next she wiped it clean and wrapped the area with gauze.

"There, now where is that nasty one on your ribs I saw?"

When she looked up she froze. The furious glowing green eyes she had seen before had faded, and all that remained was a face. Two guarded, yet curious forest green eyes watched her warily. His skin was slightly tanned and his face handsome. It was unlike anything she had seen before, otherworldly even. He had high cheekbones and shoulder length chestnut hair. She snapped out of her reverie and cleared her throat. With his good arm, he pointed to the afflicted area on his left side.

His side was torn up from being repeatedly bitten and the clawed by the creatures. One, she noticed, would need to be stitched. Amara reached into her pouch once more and retrieved a needle and thread.

"What is that!" he shouted.

"Must you question everything I do? There is a cut that is too deep to be left alone. I have to sew it back together. It won't be very pleasant, but you will thank me for it later."

He nodded carefully and she went to work. About halfway through she asked, "Did you save us… last night?" After a pause he answered, "Yes." She nodded, "Why?"

"Must you question everything I do?"

"Fair enough."

As she finished up the last few stitches she began to hum a melody her mother would sing to her before she would put her to bed. She was hoping it would calm him down a bit. Suddenly, his magnificent wings dissipated into a thousand white feathers and blew away in the breeze, leaving only a man behind.

A sudden feeling of sadness crept into her heart. _They were so…_ "Beautiful," she said. He looked at her strangely, "What?" She continued, "Your wings, they are beautiful." The confusion on his face grew tenfold, "You certainly are a strange one."

Now she had finished tending his wounds and was left in silence. She stood and held out a hand to help the strange man up, after a moment of staring at it he finally accepted and sturdily gripped it. Once standing she studied him. He towered over her. His lightly tanned body and green eyes made it seem like he was almost part of the forest. He wore dark brown pants and boots, but no shirt, which made sense if he was to spread his wings.

"Thank you," she said softly, not sure of what else to say.

Again, the man looked at her confusedly.

"-For helping us… if it wasn't for you we would not have made it out alive."

The man simply nodded. "You should return. These woods are not safe for someone like you. You risked your life returning, I shall see you back safely." As they made their way back to the border Amara couldn't help but notice the way he studied her. It was similar to the way she had studied him; equal curiosity, yet a shared sense of caution. Once they were in sight of the edge the man stopped. "You will not speak of any of this. It is far too dangerous for the both of us."

"I understand."

She began to walk towards the village but stopped and turned back around. "Wait, I have so many questions-"

The man smiled at her with a hint of mischief that she had not expected, "Alright, then a question it is."

Amara racked her brain for one of the thousands of questions she had floating around. "What is your name?"

"Lye."

She nodded.

"Also, tell that blonde man to practice his aim. He was inches from hitting me instead of his real target..." he mumbled.

Amara nodded and glanced back at the border. She tested the name on her tongue, "Lye."

When she went to tell him her name he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: "Lye" is pronounced "lie". Review! Please:)**

**Jimli - I'm glad to hear you think the chapter breaks are alright, phew I was worried about that! Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**LegacyofBlood - Hope your holiday went well! Here's your update!**


	8. Chapter 8 - I Am By No Means a Lady

**A/N: Short chapter! Long chapter ****tomorrow though! Love you all!**

**-A**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**I Am By No Means a Lady**

The next few days Amara couldn't concentrate to save her life. Even with all of the work that had to be done on top of her normal duties she couldn't find clarity. Her village had been preparing for the Accord Day that was closing in.

Thankfully, her friends had all been able to keep their excursion a secret… for now. They had decided not to gather as they normally did every now and then for sake of forgetting. Amara had put Kerri's fears to rest, never telling her any more than that the creature was good. The only friend she had seemed to talk to besides little Kerrigan was Bran. One morning as she was walking back from the southernwoods he jogged up to her, bow in hand.

"Lady Harvelle! How are you this fine day?" he asked in an overly formal tone.

"I am well, Sir Leofric," she replied.

"Sir? I am by no means a _sir_."

"And I am by no means a _lady._"

His light blue eyes shone as a smile broke his façade, "Always so serious." She tucked a few stray strands of light brown hair from her face and smiled back, "I'm sorry, I am just tired of foraging every day. I would rather hunt. Life as a village woman is less than exciting to say the least..."

"Less than exciting you say? You already drive half of the elders mad because of your clothing and the example you have set!" he teased. Amara looked down at her attire. She was wearing deep red leggings with a long white tunic top adorned by an oversized brown leather belt and boots. Truly the only feminine part of her look was her thick, free flowing wavy hair. "Oh come now Bran it had to happen at some point. Do you realize how difficult it is to work all day in a dress?"

"You need not convince me, but the council. They snivel and whine to each other that the girls of this village are beginning to follow your lead," he added with a hint of amusement. "Well I will have to apologize to them for being _practical_," she laughed. They walked a little while longer before Bran spoke again. "Do you remember our war?"

"Our war? You mean the war we had everyday after our chores were finished?" He chuckled, "Yes. Our stick sword fights would decide the rule of Anberly..." Amara nudged his arm, "Who ever won that by the way?"

Bran looked up as if deep in thought and cocked his head to the side, "Um, I believe it was me." He shied away, predicting the girl's strike. "You lie Bran Leofric, and lying is not something ladies look for in a man," she said teasingly. He simply smiled at her, "Have I told you how beautiful you look beautiful today?" As she was about to thank him she caught him desperately trying to hide the slightest hint of smugness.

"The war is now reinstated!" she yelled while jumping into his side and knocking him to the ground like they used to when they were children. It was not until he had gained the upper hand and pinned her that she realized it wasn't quite like they were little anymore. Amara felt her face flush with a foreign feeling of warmth as his big blue eyes playfully stared down at her. He was grinning and catching his breath. "And the winner is, and shall always be me." Suddenly in a flash she saw two bright green eyes staring back at her, making the girl quickly look away.

It was at that moment when Amara couldn't find words that Bran made the realization as well. They were older now and things were different. Her birthday had been two months ago; she was eighteen. She was no longer a child. Bran was also nineteen. If anyone else were to see them they would formulate the wrong ideas. Not to mention her father, OH HER FATHER… she would never hear the end of it. He loved the boy to bits.

Bran had been there for their family when her mother passed. Her father had been a wreck and Bran would always offer a helping hand; he never once asked for anything in return. Eventually her father had contracted an illness from his depression and was bedridden for a month. Thankfully after he recovered he snapped out of his despair and was close to the man he used to be. The only difference now was that the protective father he was before was magnified tenfold and his carefree attitude had slightly lessened. She didn't mind though, she only cared that he was happy again.

Finally the two caught their breath and Bran jumped off of her. He helped her up and looked back towards the bustling village, "We should go now, I promised Geoffrey I would take him fishing today." She noticed he too now had a slight color to his cheeks. "How is your brother? I haven't visited in a while."

"He is well, growing like a weed he is."

Amara dusted herself off once more and the two made their way back home. She remembered the vision of the two green eyes staring back at her and she knew what she had to do to escape this all.

She had to go back.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

** -xX - Thank you for checking out Dreams! I will update it as soon as I can I promise! **

**Ginger - Hello! Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story!**

**Jimli - Sorry if it wasn't clarified what had just happened! Basically he was mocking Amara the entire time. Amara was originally correct that they were merely stories, well most of them. It will be cleared up more in the future, so you will see ;) Thanks for the review!**


	9. Chapter 9 - You Called?

**A/N:** **Sorry this took so long, I had finals ****week!**

**-A  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**You called?  
**

The next day Amara slipped on a pair of dark brown leggings, tan tunic and her cloak. She didn't bring the sword this time, only a mere hunting knife, figuring it was better to be safe than sorry. She left around the same time she did before and reached the forest edge without the notice of a single person, only this instead of simply a medical pouch she brought some berry bread she had made.

The caramel haired girl entered the forest and went to the clearing, figuring it to be the best spot. She called out, "Lye?" When there was no answer she called again, "Lye? Are you there?"

Again, there was no answer.

She waited a good ten minutes before she sat down and began to pick at the bread. What was she doing? _Broken treaty or not, the elders still think these woods are untouched. _ She could still very easily be banished! Not to mention the fact that those things still live here. Amara rewrapped her bread and stood up, realizing her foolishness. As she turned she let out a yelp when she nearly collided with someone standing mere inches behind her.

"You called."

Amara clutched her chest and attempted to calm her hammering heartbeat. She looked up and saw it was Lye. She cocked her head when she noticed he was not donning his wings, but instead a brown shirt, strange leather vest and a set of bow and arrows.

"Are you going to do something about that?"

She looked up, "About what?"

"That heart of yours. It sounds like the heart of a hummingbee."

"Well maybe you should learn not to sneak up on people," she paused, "Wait, you can hear my heart?" Lye watched her with the same blank expression, "I hear many things."

"Uh-huh…" she nodded while biting her tongue. "What do you need?" he asked bluntly. Amara froze, what _did_ she need_? _Why was she here anyways? The girl stuttered, "I… uh… I brought you some bread. I'm surprised you showed up actually…"

The girl held the small bundle up to his face. An eyebrow perked up as he examined the small bundle in his hands. "That was… unnecessary." Now she felt ridiculous. _Oh yes, Amara, great idea! Bring him bread!_

"I uh…. I also brought my supplies. I was going to check your wounds-"

"They have healed fine."

She paused, not used to the man's abrupt behavior. He must want her to leave. She continued, slightly put-off, "Uh… good. Alright, well I suppose I will leave then." As the girl turned and began to walk away she was immediately stopped when Lye suddenly appeared before her with the same incredible speed. She gasped and rolled her eyes.

"Wait."

She waited.

"Yes?"

"You said you were surprised that I came," now he paused and looked away, "I wanted to…"

"Yes?" she questioned again.

He brought his gaze back to her, "What are you called?"

It took her a moment to adjust to his strange ways.

"I am Amara, daughter of Murtagh Harvelle."

"Amara…" he said, testing out the name like a foreign word. For some reason, she felt her cheeks become warm the same way they did when she and Bran had wrestled the other day. She would even say she _liked_ how he said her name. After another moment of silence she spoke up, slightly self-conscious under his stare, "Was there anything else?"

…

"You fight well."

She nodded, now becoming slightly amused by the strange man's awkwardness.

"Thank you."

More silence.

"Your voice is nice."

Now she couldn't hold it back. Amara laughed, "Well thank you."

Lye looked away, seeming uncomfortable. When he looked back he held the small bundle up, "You say this is bread?" She grinned, "Yes, it is, with berries. Would you like some?"

He nodded and handed the bundle back to her. It was then she noticed how close they were standing, and with Lye's height she felt even stranger having to look up at him at such a small distance. She cleared her throat and took a step back. Amara then ripped off a chunk of the bread and handed it to the green-eyed man. "We can sit if you want," she offered. He nodded and sat, still watching her. His unwavering gaze was still the same of curiosity and caution, only now she could have sworn it was more curiosity than the latter. He held out some bread, it took her a moment to realize he was offering her some.

When she accepted he ripped off a small chunk and handed it to her. "Your necklace, may I see it?" Amara suddenly became nervous, forgetting she still had the tied feather under her shirt. What if he became angered? What if he found it weird? The girl slowly untied the leather string necklace and handed it to Lye who in turn held the feather to eye level and studied it. "This is one of mine, is it not?" She nodded, embarrassment washing over her features. She opened her mouth, preparing an explanation.

"I will get you a better feather."

What did he say? He will find her a _better_ one? "No… no, that one is perfectly fine. It is the first one I had seen so I took it. I like it," she explained. "Even though it is split?" he questioned. "Yes, I think it is beautiful." He nodded. If she wasn't mistaken he seemed slightly perplexed. "Why do you not have your wings now?" she asked, hoping she wasn't crossing some strange line.

"I do not need them," he answered plainly.

"I see…" she trailed off. There was a moment of silence where they just sat and ate their bread.

"You should have come here, it is unsafe."

"I can take care of myself, but thank you."

Suddenly his forest green eyes lit up with a similar intensity she had seen the day she found him. "No," he barked. "You do not know what you are getting yourself into. You would be dead in an instant if attacked!" She stared at the suddenly angered man, not understanding the source of his sudden wrath, "I managed to hold my own before. If it wasn't for _me_ you would be dead as well, don't forget that," she said, doing her best not to show her growing frustration. "I do not want to be forced to clean up your mess!" he nearly shouted. Amara looked down, feeling a slight tug on her heart. That last comment had… hurt.

"I… see," she murmured. She understood now. She was foolish to even think about returning, especially after all the trouble she had caused. In the end, Lye would never have been hurt if she hadn't entered the forest in the first place.

The girl gathered her things calmly and stood, leaving Lye sitting on the ground with the bread. "I apologize for causing you so much trouble. It was out of place to come here. I will leave you be now," she paused, "I'm glad to have met you, Lye." Without another word spoken the girl departed and made her way back to the village she had always known.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Pleaseeeee.**


End file.
